deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Come On! Follow Me!
}} Come on! Follow me! is an achievement/trophy in Dead Rising 2. It is unlocked for escorting 8 survivors at once. This has to be done in one playthrough. Strategy 1 1. Start a new game and go directly to the Yucatan Casino, finish the psychopath Ted and rescue Snowflake and Lenny. Then pick up Denyce and the Zombrex. You now have 2 survivors (Snowflake will go to the Safe House regardless of what you do). Both Lenny and Denyce are capable of fighting and should be given some form of weapon. 2. You will have to assign the survivors a waypoint so that whenever you zone into the Safe House they will not follow you, and therefore they will not be rescued. It is unavoidable that Snowflake will be rescued, even if you have assigned a waypoint. 3. At 6:45 AM Gordon and LaShawndra will spawn in the Royal Flush Plaza. Leave them be until you have given Katey her medicine. After Zombrex 1, pick up Gordon and LaShawndra. You now have 4 Survivors. Halfway there! Both Gordon and LaShawndra are capable of fighting, so giving them weapons greatly increases their survivability. 4. Wait until 9:10 AM for "Lost...". Go and pick up Doris and Chad in the Silver Strip and be sure to stop by One Little Duck Bingo and pick up the Leadership magazine. You now have 6 Survivors. Both of them start with weapons (Shotgun and Handgun, respectively). 5. Go and pick up Esther. You will be called around 10:00 AM so be sure not to be in the Royal Flush Plaza. If Esther did not appear, it is possible that Barn Burner or Lush-ious Lady will become available, and you can rescue these survivors to make the necessary eight. With Esther, you have 7, thus needing Kristin Harris from Lush-ious Lady or Elrod Bumpkins and Trixie-Lynn Horton from Barn Burner (if Esther didn't show up) to reach 8. Eshter, should you get her, cannot fight (nor can Kristin). Elrod and Trixie-Lynn can both fight, with Elrod starting with a weapon, while you need to give Trixie one. Alternate 5: Get Eshter, then go and grab Rebecca Chang during Case 1-2 Alive on Location, who will count towards the 8 Survivor limit instead of doing Lush-ious Lady. Once you have her, the achievement will pop up. (This has been tested and confirmed on Steam & Xbox 360, but not other consoles at the time being). Strategy 2 1. Fetch the Leadership magazine, then cross the strip and pick up the survivors that are apart of the mission Rock Heroes. 2. Proceed into the South Plaza and rescue the two construction workers. 3. Go out into Fortune Park and enter the Atlantica Casino, then wait until Wilted Flower is available before going to Palisades Mall. Save Linette Watkins from the tanning bed, and make sure she shows you the secret passage, and go up to it once to permanently activate it. 4. Tastes Like Chicken should be available near this point. Go through the Yucatan Casino to the Food Court and order your survivors into the maintenance room next to Cheesecake Mania while you deal with the Antoine Thomas. Once he's defeated, climb up and recruit Jasper Sanford, and then Cinda Smith. Strategy 3 1. Wait until the last missions available are Two's Company, One Hit Wonder, and Family Feud. 2. Go to Hot Excitorama to recruit Walter Morris and Royce St. John. If the timer for One-Hit is about to run out, then do it next. After defeating Bibi, rescue her from her "fans" and get her to join the group. 3. After this, follow the requirements for Family Feud and rescue Lillian Payne and Camille Payne. Strategy 4 1: You must have completed Tape It Or Die on the 3rd day. Make sure that you save every other Survivor except for the ones listed. 2: Take out the Milita Men and complete Family Feud. 3: Once the Military arrives, complete Tape It Or Die 2. Give all 6 survivors powerful weapons (LMG, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Broadsword and Assault Rifle are all highly adviced). 4: Bring all 6 Survivors with you to the next boss (it's hard, but fully doable - just keep an eye out for Gas Zombies) and finally grab the final 2 survivors available (make sure you don't have any fire arms on you - Survivors may have them). Trivia *It is the same as the Dead Rising achievement "Tour Guide". *It is a reference to Frank West's lines when calling to survivors, which were "come on" and "follow me". * The mission "One Man's Trash" can affect this Achievement/Trophy because only 8 survivors can be active on the map at a time, and the looter seems to count as a survivor until the shop is visited for the first time. This can cause some confusion because the mission isn't always listed. Category:Dead Rising 2 Achievements/Trophies